Conventionally, after a designer created a website the designer could then manually modify the website to customize it for different users. This approach was found to be tedious and time-consuming.
More recently, technologies have been developed that allow for customized content to be retrieved and automatically sent to each user to display a customized web page when the user visits a particular page. This gives each user a customized experience when they view a certain page.
Conventional approaches suffer from a number of drawbacks including that they are difficult to implement, inflexible, inefficient and consume large amounts of storage space. The conventional approaches can also lead to difficulty in supporting future growth as the number of criteria used to differentiate between users increases. In addition, the conventional approaches suffer from poor performance since retrieval can be inefficient in terms of complexity required to search for and retrieve customized content. Moreover, the conventional approaches can also be difficult to maintain due to the large number of customizations needed for the different users that access a website. In addition, the conventional approaches can be difficult to maintain as it is not easy to make changes to the underlying database, which might be required due to business changes.
As such, there is a need for improved techniques and technologies for delivering customizing web pages to each user so that they are automatically targeted for each user based on their characteristics and/or preferences.